Famous Songs, Gundam Style
by Philomena Kuroi
Summary: Title says it all. WARNING: Slight hints of yaoi.
1. Christmas Carols

I, sadly, do not own Gundam Wing.

This is a Gundam version of 'Deck the Halls'

BTW: This is what happens when Wufei drinks coffee 

Wufei's hyped up on coffee

Falalalalalalalala

Heero's glued onto the ceiling.

Falalalalalalalala

Trowa's in the washing machine

Falala Falala Lalala

Duo's stuck inside a box

Falalalala lalalala

Should I write more ones or not, u decide!!!


	2. Popular Songs

I don't own Gundam Wing, and probably never will.

*****************************************

Sang by Relena, to the tune of _Hit me baby one more time_ by Britney Spears.

Oh Heero, Heero  
Oh Heero, Heero. Oh Heero, Heero.  
How was I supposed to know  
that something wasn't right here  
  
Oh Heero, Heero  
I shouldn't have stalked you home

And saw you kissing Duo.

Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me Heero  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got   
  
My bitchyness is killing you  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm with you, you lose your mind  
I sent you a mime.   
Shoot me Heero one more time

Oh Heero, Heero  
I stand a top cliffs for you  
Boy you got me frozen  
  
Oh Heero, Heero  
Now you've got Duo too   
That's not the way I planned it

Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me Heero  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got   
  
My bitchyness is killing you  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm with you, you lose your mind  
I sent you a mime.   
Shoot me Heero one more time

Oh Heero, baby  
Oh Heero, baby  
Ah, yeah, yeah  
Oh Heero, Heero  
How was I supposed to know  
That you were gay   
I shouldn't have let you go  
  
My bitchyness is killing you  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm with you, you lose your mind  
I sent you a mime.   
Shoot me Heero one more time

My bitchyness is killing you  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm with you, you lose your mind  
I sent you a mime.   
Shoot me Heero one more time  
  
I must confess that my bitchyness  
Is killing you now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a mime  
Shoot me Heero one more time.

Sung by the Gundam pilots.  To the tune of _All the small things_ By Blink 182

All the, Gundams  
True hate, war brings  
I'll take, one shot  
Your way, one hit  
Always, I know  
You'll be in my fights  
Watching, waiting, disintegrating  
Say it ain't so or I will just go, turn the guns off, I will go home

Na, Na...

(This verse sung by Heero)

Late night, come home  
War sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs, surprises force me to know she's there  
Say it ain't so or I will just go, turn the guns off, I will go home

Na, na...

(This verse sung by Wufei)

Say it ain't so or I will  
just go, turn the guns off, I will go home  
Keep your head cool, you'll be my tool, the war will go on, my little Gundam  
Say it ain't so or I will just go, turn the guns off, I will go home  
Keep your head cool, you'll be my tool, the war will go on, my little Gundam.

Sung by Treize and Zechs.  To the tune of _Cheeky Cheeky_ By the Cheeky girls

Cheeky girls…………  
Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys  
Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys  
Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys  
Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys  
  
I never ever ask where do you go  
I never ever ask who do you do  
I never ever ask what's in your gun  
I never ever ask if you'll be my sun  
Come and smile don't be a bore  
Touch my gun this is war.  
  
Oooooh  
  
We are the evil guys  
We are the evil guys  
You are the extra boys  
You are the extra boys  
We are the evil guys  
We are the evil guys  
You are the extra boys  
You are the extra boys  
  
Hhmm evil, evil  
(laughter)  
  
Evil, evil, evil   
  
Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys  
Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys  
Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys  
Ooh boys cheeky girls  
Ooh girls cheeky boys  
  
I never ever ask where do you go  
I never ever ask who do you do  
I never ever ask what's in your gun  
I never ever ask if you'll be my sun  
Come and smile don't be a bore  
Touch my gun this is war.  
  
Une Duo Trowa Quatre  
  
We are the evil guys  
You are the extra boys  
You are the extra boys  
We are the evil guys  
We are the evil guys  
You are the extra boys  
You are the extra boys  
  
Don't you join the Gundam club  
This is what you don't want  
Come and sing the Gundam song  
Our Evil Gundam song  
Don't you join the Gundam club  
This is what you don't want  
Come and sing the Gundam song  
Our Evil Gundam song  
Come and smile don't be a bore  
Touch my gun this is war  
  
Evil, Evil   
  
We are the evil guys  
We are the evil guys  
You are the extra boys  
You are the extra boys  
We are the evil guys  
We are the evil guys  
You are the extra boys  
You are the extra boys

Evil, Evil.

*********************************

What did ya think?  Please Review.  
  



End file.
